


Telling the Pack

by potatofan118



Series: The Beginning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Lives, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oblivious, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bananagirlworld16: "Imagine Stiles coming into school wearing a leather jacket that looks suspiciously familiar and all the other students are like "omg where did he get that" and the werewolves are complaining that he smells like Derek and they're just not getting it. Until Derek pulls up outside the school in his flashy car and greets him with a kiss" (89)</p>
<p>It takes longer than expected for the rest of the pack to realize that Stiles and Derek are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to comment anything! I hope you like it!

Stiles has been waiting to date Derek Hale for the entire 6 months they they’ve known each other. And when Stiles says known, yes, he does start counting the day they first met when Scott and Stiles intruded on his lawn. Because, hello, Derek Hale is a _Hale_ of a sight. But after they got to know each other, Stiles started to romantically think about Derek for reasons that didn’t include that it would be good for his reputation. So naturally, when the sourwolf showed up at Stiles’ house with flowers, spaghetti and a nervous demeanor, Stiles swooned, okay?

And since then, they’ve been great. It has been nothing but three weeks of affection, even during their arguments, and oh have there been arguments (what did you expect? They’re both sarcastic, stubborn idiots). They've gone to all the typical date spots: a diner, two movies, a freaking _waterpark_. They haven’t been really closeted about their relationship. They’ve held hands in public, they went on _dates_ , and now Stiles is wearing Derek’s jacket. To _school_. They’re not really sure how the most powerful pack in California failed to figure out the obvious fact of Derek and Stiles’ relationship. They were dating. As in, kisses, hand holding, dates, in case you didn’t know.

They had been together for a while. Well, a few weeks. For having werewolf senses that helped them smell emotions, helped them see in the dark, and various other things that should have been a dead giveaway; three weeks was a significant amount of dating time without being noticed, Honestly, they should all get an award or something.

Stiles and Derek didn’t want to bring it up. It isn’t really a big deal, it’s not. It shouldn’t change anything, really. But at the same time, they wanted the pack to know, you know? So, however stupid the idea was, Derek gave Stiles his leather jacket and hoped that the obvious message of that would be enough to give Scott and everyone else a clear message, but.. not so much.

When Stiles came down the stairs to leave for school, the Sheriff took one look at him, and said, “You have succombed to a cliche, son”.

“You laugh, but it’s because the rest of the pack hasn’t noticed. It’s ridiculous, dad! We’ve held hands in front of them and they _still_ haven’t noticed. Actual hand holding. Our fingers were interlocked. Not even like pathetic hand holding. _Actual hand holding!_ ”

John gave a chuckle and whistled low, “Derek picking you up, today?”

“Yup, he’s in the driveway, so I gotta go.”

They said their goodbyes and Stiles was out the door. Bag over his shoulder, leather jacket on his back, he was pretty pumped, if he did say so himself.

 

***

 

There was actually a before-school lacrosse practice that morning, so not many people were at school, and, unsurprisingly, no one saw him get dropped off. If they had, they may have been suspicious as to why someone driving a shiny black camaro was dropping Stiles off at school. But alas, he went towards the locker rooms and caught up with Scott.

Instead of a greeting, Stiles received a scrunched up face and a sniff from Scott.

“Man, you reek of Derek, is something up?” At first, Stiles thought this question was hinting at their relationship, but oh no, the scrunched up face and worried tone said that Scott was not inquiring about the fantastic relationship of Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale, but rather was inquiring about a potential danger.

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong, Der-”

“Oh, great, you got me worried for a minute, there. Finally some peace and quiet in this town. I’m diggin it, right?”

“Right.” Oh, Scott. Only Scott could misinterpret the telltale scent of arousal, love, and lots of Derek to mean that something was wrong. Not to mention that he didn’t even seem fazed by the leather jacket.

“So actually, I probably sm--”

And once again, to the great dismay of Stiles Stilinski, Coach Finstock barged in shouting, “Two minutes to get your butts on the field! We’re scrimmaging and if you’re not out there you’re not playing!”

Well, there’s still the rest of the day. Unfortunately for Stiles, things didn’t go as well as he had hoped for the rest of the day, either.

 

***

 

For the rest of the day Stiles had to deal with confused glances in the hallway. Three people actually came up to him asking why he decided to change jackets and if it was because all his hot friends wore jackets. Okay, Stiles knew that he had a reputation for wearing plaid over graphic t-shirts. And, he also knew that the reputation was 99% accurate but really? Stares? He could not stress _enough_ how dense people could be. Actually, his favorite encounter was during lunch.

It started out as a normal lunch. When Allison sat down she didn't seem different but he had hoped that at least _Allison_ would have noticed something off. But no. Was the idea of him dating Derek really that out of the spectrum of creativity? Well, okay, being realistic here, yes, but c’mon. Anyway, this kid named Josh from his English class came up to him and asked him if there was any reason he was wearing a leather jacket. In a split second, Stiles laughed at the irony. This almost random person noticed the jacket but his friends didn't.

When Stiles tried to say something, Allison cut him off, “You need to go and sit back down. Don’t make Stiles feel bad for what hes wearing. Screw off.”

Josh looked taken aback and a little hurt as if he was insulted. Now, Stiles is an asshole, but Josh had never been _mean_ to him before. Stiles really didn’t think that he was trying to start being mean, now. Plus, dating Derek wasn’t something that someone could just insult. I mean, _Derek Hale._

“Allison, I don’t think it’s really something he can offend me with.”

Allison gives him a sort of pitying glance and once again tells Josh to go away and now Stiles is really confused. But of course, the conversation was dropped when the rest of the pack showed up with their lunches and the conversation dropped.

 

***

 

After lunch, Stiles kind of lost hope in his friends. He didn’t think they could be as oblivious as they were, but here they are. Not understanding that he’s wearing _Derek’s_ leather jacket because he’s _dating_ Derek. He goes to Chemistry, hoping to let off some steam with his favorite subject.

He sits down next to his partner, Cora. None of his friends were in the same chem class as him. Well, Lydia was in a different hour, but nonetheless, he didn’t have anyone near and dear to his heart to geek out about chemistry with. So, he is partners with Cora.

Cora. Derek's  _sister_. Surely, she would recognize his jacket. His smell.  _Something_ that would tip her off to something being off. Okay, play it casual. Casual.

He approached the table, ready to ask some questions about that night’s homework when he noticed Cora eyeing him with a weary expression.

“Why are you wearing that? Is that…”

Now, it is no surprise that Stiles is a little talkative. Okay, a lot talkative, especially when he gets excited. So when Cora trailed off, contemplating, he jumped at the opportunity, “Derek’s?”

“No… it looks more like Erica’s jacket, actually. Are you dating? I know she had a crush on you but I thought she was with Boyd.”

“What? No! We’re not- I’m not- Erica isn’t- No. Um not Erica.” he finishes, hoping that she'll continue.

She sniffs. "It kind of smells like Derek. Why does it smell like Derek? Did something happen? I swear if something happened to him and you didn't tell me I'll kill you."

"No! Nothing happened! I''"

And of course. Now that there was an actual stage to continue the conversation on, the bell rang and class started. If anyone asks, he absolutely did not bang his head on the table in frustration.

 

***

 

The final encounter, and breaking point for Stiles, was just after school ended. Customarily, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Scott, and Kira were all sitting at a table outside waiting for the buses to leave so they could drive home. As Stiles walked over, they all looked up.

“Stiles, you know we all love you, right?” Kira started.

“And that we support your decisions?” Allison chimed in.

Okay. Suspicion radar was on.

“Yes, I know that.”

“And you know that if something was wrong, we would never judge you and we would love to help?” Scott said.

“Yes. I know. What’s the point?”

They all looked towards each other, in hesitance he assumes, but it was Erica who spoke up,

“We want to assure you that you don’t need to wear a leather jacket to be friends with us.”

“We know we joke about it a lot, but really, you do you, don’t feel bad about yourself especially not because of us!” Scott assured desperately.

What. What. No. No no no. This needs to be cleared up. He can't have his friends thinking that he has an insecurity when he doesn't. This was such a huge misunderstanding and Stiles started getting a little bit desperate, here.

“Oh my god, I’m- I’m not feeling inferior or anything. This is- I- I’M WEARING DEREK’S JACKET BECAUSE I’M DATING HIM” he ended up saying. Shouting. Well, not shouting. He said loudly.

They all did that thing where they looked around at each other as if looking for the other’s support. They did not at all seem like they had been reassured. So Allison said,

“Stiles, you don’t need to lie to justify it. We know that you’re insecure and having a hard time, but we’re here to help,”. Everyone chimed in their agreements, even Boyd, which sort of surprised Stiles.

“Um. No, really, I’m _really_ dating Derek. We’ve held hands. Kissed. Made out. Gone on dates. Sometimes we did that _in front of you_. We are 100% in a relationship. Together. Derek and I.”

“I read up on insecurity and thing like this and I read somewhere that denial especially denial to an unrealistic extent is normal. But, you’ve got to let us help, Stiles. We’re here for you,” Kira finished gently.

" _Guys_ , seriously." Stiles said, sighing.

They all looked back skeptically and with such caring eyes, but no actual response.

And that got Stiles upset. He was getting frustrated when they didn’t believe him. But saying that their relationship was unrealistic was really hurtful. Stiles realizes that he shows his emotions pretty clearly on his face, and so he looked away. Turning towards the direction of the parking lot, looking for Derek. He guesses that the rest of the pack did the same because when Derek’s telltale camaro came through the lot and parked, he heard whispering that included “Derek” and “oh, this is bad timing”.

Derek got out of the car and leaned against the driver door, obviously having not spotted Stiles yet. So Stiles, still feeling ready to cry, grabbed his bag and walked over to him. Derek sensed him coming and turned towards him. Apparently seeing his distress as well, he looked concerned. More than usual, anyway.

Stiles picked up his pace, and when he got close, Derek started to say, “What’s wro-” when Stiles cut him off with a kiss.

Up until the night before, they hadn’t kissed in public. Well, they had, but it wasn’t as big of a kiss as this one. Brief kisses. Definitely chaste. This wasn't either of those. This kiss was amazing. Not that the others hadn't been, but this was particularly nice. It was full of relief, desperation, comfort, and love. Stiles started to bite at Derek’s lower lip and Derek held back a groan. Stiles smirked at that against Derek’s mouth. Then Derek was pulling away and started to kiss up Stiles’ jaw, towards his ear.

“Things go well, then, today?” Derek whispered.

“Hell no. But they’re going great, now.”

Derek pulled back and rested his forehead against Stiles’, smiled, grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door like the gentleman that he is, Stiles got in quickly followed by Derek. Stiles took Derek’s hand and squeezed it. They were alright. Scratch that. They were great.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: www.yoyopotato.tumblr.com <3


End file.
